Purge
'Mission Details' *'Date': 07/20/13 *'Submitted by': Nobu *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Nobu *'Recapper': Nobu *'QP Reward': 4 and Chunin Rank Upgrade *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Raikiko Uchiha *Ryuu Uzumaki 'Mission Profile' Goal: Drive out the Collective Story: Two genin have submitted their application to become chunin! The villages have held off on the chunin exams until they recieved a distress call. A small village was being attacked by some kind of foreign entity! The two villages decided it best to team up the two genin to truly test their chunin skills! The two genin are to meet outside the area that has been attacked. Mission Recap The two meet at the point in front of the dead village and call a simple truce. They hear whispers and they decide to move closer into the village. They walk in, and Ryuu lights up the area with his sword, and they find flash and bio-matter all over the buildings and walls. They start receiving voices in their head, beckoning them to join the Unity. They move into the next building and it has flesh and eggs inside of it. The voices continue to beckon to them, and all of the sudden Raikiko starts feeling intense amounts of headaches. Ryuu asks him whats wrong, and Raikiko’s thought process starts changing. He starts to believe in the value of the unity. Finally, he begs to join, and he becomes a willing puppet of the Collective. They tell him to kill the Uzumaki, and Raikiko does so, pulling out his spear. Ryuu tells him to snap out of it but Raikiko does not listen. Raikiko manages to deal a slash across Ryuu’s chest. Raikiko attacks Ryuu again by punching him, and then hitting his back, but Ryuu manages to body flicker behind Raikiko and hit him in the face. Both are getting tired, and Raikiko charges at Ryuu, and manages to stab him in the leg. All of the sudden, Raikiko regains his senses and realizes what he is doing. He bandages up Ryuu, and the Collective rage. The building is torn apart and a giant flesh monster comes out. Raikiko says that they have to go, and they rush out, but the monster says they will not escape and jumps in front of them. The two face off against the monster. The monster charges at Raikiko, and Raikiko attempts to dodge, but he is too slow and the monster slams him down to the ground. Raikiko sends a spear through the monster’s hand, but that does next to nothing, and Raikiko is slammed down on the ground again. Ryuu charges with a rasengan, but the monster picks up Raikiko and throws him at Ryuu causing the rasengan to hit Raikiko. They both fall over exhausted and the monster does as well, saying that their unity cannot exist for very long. Raikiko sends a lightning tiger at the monster, who is hit by it, and Ryuu sends a fireball. The monster sends a shockwave which dissipates the fireball and sends Ryuu and Raikiko back a little bit. The monster jumps up and Ryuu tries to intercept him with a rasengan, but the monster counters with his own shadow ball and the two jutsu dissipate, causing Ryuu to be landed on, and seriously knocking the wind out of him. Raikiko manages to stab the monster’s face, but that also does next to nothing. Ryuu chops its head off completely, and the whole ordeal ends. Category:Mission